deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/The Empires' Finest! Death Troopers vs Storm Troopers (Warhammer 40K)
Heya folks, it's MD 33 bringing you the fourth battle of my fifth season. Well, it's safe to say that the last battle had the most votes so far in my current season and I'd like to thank you all for voting on that battle! It wasn't my most dedicated one, but I didn't expect the amount of votes there. Anyways, today I will be revisiting the Star Wars vs Warhammer 40K concept. Last round, the Greenskins' Kommandoz failed to defeat the Scout Troopers. But this time, Warhammer strikes back in a battle between the universes' greatest non-supernatural spec-ops units! In the left side we have the intimidating Death Troopers! With their jet-black armor and awesome language, can they beat the Storm Troopers? No, not those white bastards. We're talking about the Tempestus Scions, the Imperial Guard's own special forces unit outfitted with guns so tough even mere metals melt in their presence! Without further ado, let's get to the battle! Death Troopers, the Imperial Intelligence's fearsome Stormtroopers cladded in black, a special unit considered by far the deadliest Stormtroopers to have ever existed! VS Storm Troopers (Warhammer 40K), the Imperial Guard's cold-blooded elite soldiers specializing in many different covert missions, equipped with the best weapons the Imperium has to offer! In this battle between sci-fi spec-ops troopers... Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information Death Troopers Death troopers were elite Stormtroopers employed by the Galactic Empire for both spec-ops and protection purposes. Wearing all-black armors and using equipment more advanced than a normal Stormtrooper, death troopers were experts in many types of missions with the ability to cover their tracks and weapon specializations. Throughout the galalxy, they're mostly seen participating in bodyguard missions protecting valuable high-ranking members of the Empire such as Grand Admiral Thrawn and Director Orson Krennic. After the fall of the Empire, it's more than likely that their unit was dissolved. Storm Troopers (Warhammer 40K) Storm Troopers, or officially known as the Tempestus Scions are the Imperial Guard and Inquisition's spec-ops soldiers. Storm Troopers are considered the finest mortal warriors the Imperium has ever produced, trained since childhood in the Ecclesiarchy's Schola Progenium, these troopers were taught in the arts of war and unwavering loyalty. Compared to normal Imperial Guardsmen, the Storm Troopers have superior weapons and equipments with their many talents backing them up. From orbital insertions to infiltrations, the Storm Troopers are among the Emperor's finest products. Weapons Death Troopers Main Rifle= The E-11D blaster rifle was a variant of the famous E-11 blaster rifle wielded by normal Stormtroopers. Its design wasn't a major divergence from the regular one, but it featured a permanent stock instead of the normal folding stock. It also has a large-bore reinforced barrel to increase its fire rate and intensity. Fire rate is definitely the E-11's biggest weakness since it fires slowly, so having an increased fire rate certainly helps it to compete with faster-firing Rebel weapons. Like any blaster rifles in Star Wars, this thing fires blaster bolts capable of killing both armored and unarmored targets within one shot depending on the former's armor quality. The E-11D is suitable for instantly killing Rebel scumbags. Don't expect to survive more than three shots from this thing with armor. Since the E-11D is a more specialized variant of the E-11 it's likely to use plasma cartridges which allow it to fire up to 500 shots before reloading, if that's even necessary. The standard power settings will be present in this battle, which includes sting, stun, and lethal. Problem is, death troopers never leave their targets alive. |-|Heavy Weapon= Not exactly heavy, but the DLT-19D heavy blaster rifle does bring a whole host of suppressive fire and long range support. Yet another variant of a standard Stormtrooper weapon called DLT-19, it featured a scope which by the looks of it can magnify over distances a lot. Underneath its barrel, it has a glowrod which essentially is a flashlight attachment. Like the E-11D it instantly kills unarmored targets with a single shot and armored targets with a few hits. As seen in Rogue One, a shot can even wound heavily armored enemies like Baze Malbus before outright killing him. Although this thing seems to be your average ever-spreading LMG, this rifle can surprisingly maintain its accuracy over long distances without much spread. Though recoil is still a thing in Star Wars. In the sequel trilogy, this thing is still in use by First Order specialist stormtroopers which shows how reliable this powerhouse is. |-|Sidearm= Also a variant of a pre-existing weapon, the SE-14r light repeating blaster is the death troopers' choice of sidearms. Resembling the five-round burst SE-14C blaster pistol, it features a scope for target acquisition and is suitable for close to medium range combat. Since details of this weapon is scarce, it can be assumed to have the five-round burst feature its predecessor has alongside the annoying recoil that limits its long range power. Also wounds armored targets within one or three shots. Well, count the third one as a killing blow. |-| Main Grenade= The C-25 frag grenades are the death troopers' standard grenades. Only they and the shoretroopers get to access these toys. It consists of a sphere of detonite impregrenated with baradium housed within a cylinder that's activated with a twist. Don't underestimate these grenades, because while they look smaller than that key detonator my previous homeboys used they're actually powerful enough to destroy an entire Zeta-class cargo shuttle which is basically a starship which in turn can endure tons of blaster fire and the rigors of space. While it's not special to the grenade, the detonite in the grenade is known to be highly explosive and has armor-piercing capabilities. When the Rebel Alliance had access to detonite grenades, many Stormtroopers lost their limbs when the shrapnel penetrated their armor. |-| Tactical Grenade= It looks similar to the C-25s, but the sonic imploders are entirely different grenades. If the C-25 is an M67, the sonic imploder is an M84. Using soundwaves, the sonic imploder blinds and weakens nearby enemies for a brief period of time. The death troopers can use these to disorient enemies first before destroying them with a twist of C-25. However, these things can kill people well enough if they're within the imploder's proximity when it detonates. Storm Troopers (Warhammer 40K) Main Rifle= When the Imperial Guards have puny lasguns, the Tempestus Scions have the violent hellguns. They are superior to lasguns themselves which can wound superhuman enemies such as the Orks and some Necrons. Hellguns have a more advanced laser generation system which provides even more powerful laser fire on-target. Problem is, they're so powerful they require big power packs carried on the troopers' backs to shoot. These power packs weigh at least 17 kilograms but that problem is instantly solved by the Tempestus Scions' above-average strength. Hellguns have reinforced alloy barrels capable of withstanding the intense heat produced whilst firing and thermal cooling cells that basically prevent this thing from stopping its onslaught until the power pack dies out. The moment the power pack is empty, the storm troopers need to recharge or replace it. Either way, such process takes a very long time. For this battle, the hellgun variant will be the Ryza Pattern Hotshot Lasgun which uses a power array backpack rig to shoot. By adjusting the rig, it can be calibrated to burst fire mode with such penetration that it can punch through ceramite, which is used in the construction of Space Marine armors such as the fearsome Terminator Armor. In other words, this thing is both an effective anti-tank and anti-personnel weapon with 90% of its shots being an insta-kill no matter what type of armor the target's wearing. |-|Heavy Weapon= Even stronger than the hellgun, the hotshot volley gun is basically a gatling gun upgraded a hundred times. This thing is literally a heavy weapon that requires both hands to fire and the same power rig shared alongside other weapons. This gatling gun is a firearm to be reckoned with that requires no cooldown like the rest of their weapons. As a setback, they can only be hipfired and lacks a scope for long range combat. Its strength however, is undeniably phenomenal since it is way stronger than both the hellpistol and hellgun. Many within the storm trooper unit themselves regard this weapon as a bloody salvation that can reduce any stupid xenos regardless of armor within miliseconds of exposure. |-|Sidearm= This cute little thing is basically the hellgun's smaller buddy, the hellpistol. Just as the hellgun is to the puny lasguns, the hellgun is superior to the toy-like laspistol. It is slightly heavier than the laspistol but its firepower compensates for it. It shares the same power rig as the hellgun, so ammo conservation will be a nightmare for the storm troopers. Still, their power to cut through armor is renowned as well as those of the hellgun's. In fact, hellpistols have been enhanced to the point that they're powerful enough to pierce Space Marine Power Armor! For a record, the Power Armor has seen records of tanking grenades with ease and even some futuristic MBTs as well as the pressure of being stomped by a Titan walker that weighs more than ten tons. This thing is fully automatic, with an unknown recoil statistic. Let's just assume this thing has a little bit of kick in it. Recoil shouldn't be a problem though since these troopers are accustomed to lugging around various weapons. As of their firearms, the only problem they have to deal with is ammo conservation. |-|Main Grenade= From the lowest scumbag in Hive Worlds to the highest commissars in Death Worlds, frag grenades are reliable for almost any situation. It doesn't deal a whole lot damage against vehicular armor, but they're always great for flushing out enemies and dismembering Orks. This thing has quite a big blast radius but deals less damage overall than its anti-armor cousin, the krak grenades. Overall, this grenade is quite unremarkable in all honesty but a reliable killing tool against unarmored targets. Against armored targets, the next grenade is the answer. |-|Tactical Grenade= Krak grenades are anti-armor grenades used by virtually every known fighting force within the Imperium of Mankind. Lobbed across the battlefield to destroy structures, krak grenades can blow holes in armored vehicles and even bunkers. To make things worse, they basically attach to everything they come in contact with using a magnetic/adhesive/physical clamp. Whether they be the plastoid armor of another Emperor's soldier, the hull of a Chaotic Leman-Russ tank, or the everlasting carapace of a Tyrannid, krak grenades deal so much damage people won't even recognize who or what did the grenade clamp on to. Sadly, these things are undeniably weak against infantry. But since their clamps can attach to everything, the death troopers have to be careful to not get their helmets stuck with the grenade or their metallic guns getting attracted by the krak grenade's magnetic clamp. For this battle, all three clamps will be available to use. X-Factors Experience The Storm Troopers snatch experience right off the bat. By far, we've only seen the Death Troopers in action in Rogue One, Rebels, and Battlefront 1 where they engaged all but Rebel forces. Count in two Jedi for Rebels, but they still pale in comparison to the Storm Troopers. Just know that in most cases, pitting a force or two from another franchise against a force from WH40K usually results in the latter winning the experience category. Why? Let's take the Storm Troopers for an instance. These guys are born and trained into a universe of war, deployed into madness-inducing battlefields that include facing not just a bunch of random Orks, but possible Tyrannids (though this one is VERY rare), Forces of Chaos, the freakish Eldar, and the Tau among others. Sure, we've only seen their engagement records within the Taros Campaign against the latter, but there's no denying that these guys have seen more and faced more than a handful of underequipped (no, not like that) rebels. Take that early statement in the previous paragraph with a grain of salt, 'cause not everything in fiction is the same. Armor Armor is actually not that far away, but the Death Troopers take this. Y' know, I was supposed to score it higher but, carry on. At first glance, the Death Troopers' armor seems to be freakishly durable with their gigantic bodies backing them up. But as we learn in Rogue One, they are all but the same as Stormtrooper armor. Yeah, the armor regulates a blaster bolt's heat to increase the trooper's survivability, but more than many times do we see these guys falling apart from even a simple blaster bolt. The Death Troopers have armor more durable than the Stormtroopers' but we don't how how stronger it is. How about the Storm Troopers? Their armor looks cool. Yeah, it's called Carapace Armor, but how does it compare to the most basic armor for the Imperial Guard, Flak Armor? It's basically the same as the Death Troopers' armor compared to normal Stormtrooper armor. Stronger, but nevertheless still ineffective against larger firepower such as, you guessed it, blaster bolts. It all comes down to the features, and boy how close do the Storm Troopers get the edge. The Storm Troopers' armor is not that special, but the helmet they're wearing does. Known as the Omnishield Helm, this interesting headgear encloses the trooper's entire face, allowing them to see in low light conditions easily. Problem is, everyone will see each other quite clearly in this battle for obvious reasons. "Obvious", as in the Death Troopers also having a helmet with a freaking sensor and targeting system that gives them full awareness of what the hell's going on around them. You can add that the Omnishield grants limited protection and fighting capability in the vacuum of space, but the Death Troopers' sealed armor grants that as well and no one's flying in space here. Is that all the Storm Troopers have? They have Slate Monitrons which allow them to see how grievous their injuries are as well as their heartbeat, and that gives them an advantage of knowing when to pull back. Problem is, with the same amount of protection both sides have and the insane firepower both sides have, it's basically useless. Though as said, it has its own functions. So, what do the Death Troopers have as their trump card? The answer lies in the armor's colour and the fact that their helmet has more features than the Omnishield. Outright taking this from Wookiepedia 'cause I don't even know what the hell do these mean, the Death Trooper's helmets possess "macromotion monitors, multi-frequency targeting, acquisition sensors, and image-intensifying active pulse emitters". From what I can take, the Death Troopers basically can outline multiple targets within one sight, detect their movements regardless of stealth, and zoom in and out of their targets. In addition, their armor is sprayed by a polymer known as reflec which basically wipes these troopers out of enemy radars. That, is why Death Troopers are amazing in stealth missions. Training Storm Troopers take this edge. Death Troopers are heavily trained just like the Stormtroopers, but they weren't trained from childhood. Imperial Academy? You haven't seen how the Tempestus Scions' orphans got trained. The moment they entered their own academies as Cadets, they already trained with live rounds and were dropped into deadly planets with dangerous flora and fauna. Of course, they're left with little instructions, weapons, and supplies but they gradually become better and better and they soon developed into peak humans that could overcome the challenges they used to fear. This was just when they're children; we haven't counted the bloody ideology tests they have to endure and the intensity of their training as their life progresses. Death Troopers? They trained in exotic environments, but that was only to build their strength in unity. The Storm Troopers basically endured baptism by fire the moment they joined. They were trained as intensive as normal Stormtroopers were, but as far as Canon records go they're not remotely as harsh as the Storm Troopers'. Physicality Unluckily, being peak human doesn't help the Storm Troopers from getting the edge here. They were trained in rigorous physical regimens to develop their bodies into peak human conditioning. Problem is, the Death Troopers were already peak humans before they, as Stormtroopers, were selected. The moment the Stormtroopers became Death Troopers they're subjected to a number of surgical treatments and physical tests that transformed them into something "beyond human". We don't see how transhuman they are, but it's clear how far's the physicality gap between the two. Squad Cohesion The Storm Troopers take the final factor. As said, the Death Troopers' training on exotic planets were to build their strength in unity but such strength was already built up upon childhood by the Storm Troopers. Their squad cohesion was actually mentioned by one of their own officers to be the strongest bond in the galaxy. They could work under maximum pressure with maximum efficiency, cooperate even when death knocks on their doors, and others. The Death Troopers are loyal to each other and their squad can operate perfectly well with each of them having coordinated roles, but they aren't on the same level as the Storm Troopers. Battle Prologue Scarif, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim It's a still, quiet night on the planet of Scarif. The tropical planet has hidden itself from the rest of the galaxy, for it houses some of the greatest tactical projects the Empire has ever done. From an iniative projected to recreate a type of lightsaber to the infamous Death Star. The plans for the gigantic superweapon itself lies within a large military complex on the island, protected by elite troopers no commoner has ever seen before. So far, no one except the Imperials themselves know of this world's existence. But this quiet night shall soon be a hellish battle zone... - "FC-10984, rendezvous on checkpoint; the coast is clear, over." The shoretrooper captain, TK-32028 speaks on his comms to his underlings patrolling the souterhn hemisphere of Scarif. While the northern hemisphere has more scattered, tropical islands, the southern hemisphere has lush and dense forests perfect for unwanted forces to hide in. "Copy that, Captain. Returning to checkpoint. Over." FC-10984 obeys his captain after doing a few more quick checks around the bushes. He follows his captain, walking over some shrubberies and incursing into the nearby beach. The rest of his comrades follow too, until a distinct voice of something moving through the woods is heard. The shoretroopers immediately stop their advance and instinctively turn, aiming their guns at the entrance to the dark forest. Their aims are broken the moment they found out that it's just a strayed member of their company. Annoyed, TK-32028 asks him a question. "WB-09256, what're you doing there?" "Nothing, sir. Just seeing what's in there. In case rebel scums are hiding out there." The trooper's response is answered by the Captain delivering a disappointed sigh. "Don't stray away from the squad, trooper. Understand?" "Under... huh?" WB's response is cut short when he feels a strange burning sensation up his head. At the same time, he looks up and is left without a reaction as a large, unidentified object crashes itself towards the surface. Within moments, the trooper is annihilated by the object and the resulting explosion killed most of the squad. The Captain was left alive, but with both his legs severed. Weakened and confused, the Captain tried to comprehend what had happened while slowly making his way to the coast. He endures the pain the sea salt enhanced to his wounds and made it to the beach. Looking up, he sees that there are still several more debris dropping down upon his location. Drawing his last breathe, he closes his eyes and hope for a quick death out of desperation. Luckily, or unluckily (depends on your perspective), none of the debrises crush him and the Captain lets out a breathe of satisfaction. When he opens his eyes once again, he sees that the planet's Shield Gate has just materialized itself again. "This... this isn't possible. The Gate should have..." The Captain's words are cut short when he hears the sound of footsteps seemingly exiting the large structure. Apparently, it's a drop pod of some sorts. However, the Captain can't get a clear sight of what the object is. He struggles to turn his body around, but succeeds nevertheless. With his arms supporting his body, he sees what the structure truly is alongside what can be described as its "sentries". "By the Emperor, who are you?" The Captain mutters as a group of heavily armored troopers exit what looks to be a light cruiser, bringing out various equipments and some dead bodies. The Captain silently observes them and pretends to be a corpse, his helmet hiding his open eyes. Some troopers are seen arming themelves with strange weapons complemented by an array of large backpacks, and some are seen muttering some sort of prayer while also laying down the corpses. The Captain keeps on looking and assumes their identity as one of those rebel scumbags. Problem is, even with his senses recovered and galactic knowledge, he can't figure out what they're saying. If they were from the Rebel Alliance, they wouldn't be this ceremonious. Nevertheless, the Captain stays silent and continues his pretension while the troopers are minding their own business. - "The Warp Gate took us farther than we expected, Brother Marius. This planet is not registered within the Imperial database, but it well is an Ocean World." Brother Alden, a Storm Trooper heaving a gatling gun-like weapon, speaks with his fellow trooper who's seen trying to get to Imperial frequencies via his Vox-caster. From foreign comprehension, his language is a strange one indeed. But for one whose life has been attuned to the Imperium of Mankind, it's clear that he spoke in High Gothic. "Those Chaos wretches. We did not expect such an early ambush in the Calixis Sector, but thank the Emperor we landed not on a Death World. Nevertheless, we still require caution, brothers. Brothers, have you examined our equipment?" Marius sees his surroundings. It's night-time, a dark forest lies behind them, their cruiser is lighting up like a burning Gargant, and most interestingly, men in strange armors lay dead before him. "Brother Marius, there were... guardsmen here." The Storm Trooper who prayed for his fallen comrades tells the squad leader, holstering his hellpistol and grenades. Marius walks up towards some corpses, standing near the Shoretrooper Captain who remains on guard. From what he could pick, the Captain hears them mentioning a sector named Calixis and the Imperial database. By simply listening to them and picking up the bits, he can figure out that these men are clearly servants of the Emperor, just like him. But with all their different equipments and intricate language, he can't even begin to know if they're supposed to be the Emperor's Royal Guardsmen. Such thought also invites the question of who these men serve. In silent words, the Captain quotes in his brain, "They serve the Emperor? There is no more than one Emperor in this galaxy and they don't even look like stormtroopers. Yet... they mention him? Or do they serve another Emperor?" "Brother Alden, what's the status of our equipment? This damned Vox is not working at all. I'm not even sure we're in the right galaxy." Marius asks while examining the corpses of the shoretroopers. For him, they are somewhat of an oddity. Their armor and equipments tell that they're no guardsmen, but there's something about them that classifies them as one of the Imperial Guard... "All is good, Brother Marius. Our weapons and equipments are doing well, but the Vox systems malfunction, indeed. If they malfunction, that usually means we're not in the right place. Have you found anything pertaining to these... guardsmen?" Alden approaches Marius who stands up after kneeling near a dead shoretrooper. "It is their arms that interest me the most. They have quite a resemblance to the mundane lasguns yet somewhat more archaic. Their uniforms however, clearly indicate they're no Imperial Guardsmen." Brother Marius' statement is challenged my Brother Sion, a storm trooper checking his hellgun's ammo count. "Brother Marius, there are legions of Imperial Guard regiments in the galaxy and some of them are unregistered within the database. Could this be one of them?" Sion's question is immediately shot down. "If they are Imperial Guardsmen, why can't I see an Uplifting Primer up their backs? Why can't I see the Aquila on their pauldrons? We are deep within enemy territory, and we should move to the forest as fast as we can. From what we've seen here, there's nowhere else to go but the woods behind us." Brother Caen suggests. After a brief discussion among them, they finally decide to retreat to the forest. But before that, they have to make sure everyone is dead. "Brothers, let us leave now. Dawn is at..." The unassuming Marius tries to order his men, until one of them informs him of something. "Brother Marius, come take a look at this one!" In an instance the Storm Troopers' attentions are diverted towards a legless shoretrooper, none other than the Captain himself. "That soldier has lost his legs and soul, Brother Leo, there's nothing to mind of him." "Come see again, Marius." Leo immediately stomps on his helmet, prompting him to scream in pain. He grabs the dying shoretrooper by the neck and lifts him up, showing him to the rest of his squadmates. "Thank the Emperor we still have someone to interrogate." Leo bluntly says so. The Captain struggles to free himself but finds that he's too weak to do that. "Let... me go!" The Captain demands. Hearing his words, Brother Alden is immediately struck as he recognizes his language as a more archaic variation of Low Gothic. Knowing this, he quickly gets to interact with the trooper. "Do not be weary, guardsman! What planet are we on?" Alden approaches him with his hotshot volley gun in-tow. "That, I cannot tell. Are you one of the Rebels?" The Captain questions him. The very thought of them being "rebels" offend a multitude of them but Alden quickly defuses the situation. "Calm yourselves, brothers! Now, what did you say? Rebels?" The very tone of Alden's voice and how genuinely confused his deliverance is make it clear to the Captain that they're not Rebels. But then, they're neither Rebel nor Imperial. "Just... do you serve the Emperor?" Now, the Captain begins to gain an audience with the Storm Troopers. Brother Marius responds first. "Indeed. We are of the 800th Storm Troopers Company, we serve His Highness, the Guardian and God of Humanity, the Emperor of Mankind. We were on our way to Cadia when a Chaos-infested Space Hulk ambushed us on our way. We fell on to this planet, we don't know where. And many of our brothers lay dead. Are you an Imperial Guardsman?" The Captain was briefly relieved when he mentioned their statuses as being stormtroopers, but their references to their Emperor and whether or not if he's an 'Imperial Guardsman' put a strain of weariness to him. With hesitation he replies, "I, am a coastal defender stormtrooper and the captain of my squad. That, was until that thing crashed here. I know nothing of this 'Chaos' thing, but the Empire has no branches called the 'Imperial Guardsmen'". "So you're not a guardsman? Then tell me, who is your Emperor?" Brother Leo drops him on his lower body while Brother Sion questions him, hellgun aimed to his head. It's clear that they're wasting their time with this obliviously stupid enemy. "(*Cough*) Emperor Palpatine, the..." Those words became the Captain's last words as Caen blasts his head off with his hellgun. What he assumed from the get-go was right. "Brothers, we are still in Chaos territory! This heretic worshipped a false emperor!" Brother Caen yells out in rage as he violently kicks away the headless corpse from Brother Leo's grips. "Then he shouldn't have received the Emperor's Peace, Brother Caen. You should've left him die to his wounds." Brother Marius berates Brother Caen for his so-called foolishness. "Hmph. Heretics deserve no gift of life." "As much as how I agree, it'd be better for us to retreat. By now we should've attracted the local planetary force's attention courtesy of our transport. Let us recompose ourselves in the forest. Perhaps by the next morning, the Vox will be back up-and-running." Brother Alden's words are heeded as they begin to enter the forest, leaving an area of death and destruction behind them. - The Scarif Base Nobody knew what happened. They say the Imperial officers on the Shield Gate were asleep when it happened. They say they didn't expect a ship to outright exit the Hyperspace just meters away from the Gate. Either way, Director Krennic wants all hands on deck to handle this problem. Entering the command room while quarreling with two other officers, Krennic immediately vents out his frustration as he yells out in anger. "Can ANYONE tell me why a rogue ship plummeted right through the Shield Gate as if it's nothing?!" "Director Krennic, the gate officer said a ship came through from the Hyperspace right before his crew can respond. He said the ship appeared more as if it materialized out of nowhere, however. And those who saw the ship could not identify its type. They say it's no Rebel starship, but it doesn't even look like a Star Destroyer." An officer replies. "Are there any first responders?" Krennic sternly says, his rage replaced by curiosity. "A squad of shoretroopers were on the crash site, but we lost contact with them. We managed to establish contact with one of them but it was immediately lost. We believe he and his squad weren't alone." Krennic quickly decides of the best course of action. Knowing that the facility's presence and the Death Star's construction must be kept secret until it's ready, he cannot tolerate the presence of another faction on the planet. They are not Rebels, but a new kind of enemy is what the Empire fears the most. "Send in the death troopers. I want whoever's hiding in there dead. The Emperor will be soundly disappointed if we don't clean this up." Category:Blog posts